New Beginnings
by Icenectar
Summary: Trunks has just returned to his time with an unexpected passenger. Who is she? And what problems will she cause? And, where is she going to stay?
1. Default Chapter

The early morning sun shone favorably on the inhabitants of West City who still slept soundly in their comfortable abodes. Everyone except two, maybe three families that had gathered at Bulma Briefs home, the nexus of the Capsule Corporation. 

Vegeta, in a rare pose, leaned against his wife, his eyes half-closed as he awaited the arrival of his son. Bulma gently ran her fingers through his coarse black hair as he kept a watchful eye on the sky. 

"Well he did it. I knew he would," Bulma commented. 

"I wish my Goku was still around!" Chi-chi cried and Gohan patted her shoulders. 

"Dad did what was best for all of us, Mom," Gohan said. 

"I like the way things turned out. It's a lot better than being dead," Krillin said and Eighteen looked at him. 

"Idiot," she said. 

"I'm serious, honey." 

Vegeta sat up and gazed up into the sky. The others following his lead, those with the longest vision soon sighting the time machine. 

"It's coming!" Krillin exclaimed and Bulma immediately took charge of the situation. 

"Let's clear the landing space! Oh I'm so proud of him! That means you're going to have to move, Vegeta," she said and Vegeta glared at her. 

"I AM moving woman!" he snapped as he stood up. 

"Where's the camera? We should have a photograph of this," Bulma said. 

"We've got ours," Krillin said and held his camera up. 

"Krillin you're wonderful!" 

"Not so tight. Eighteen can get jealous." 

"And I've known you for how long? I've known you longer than your wife." 

"Hey kids. I see you're all waiting for the big touchdown," Master Roshi said and Vegeta looked at him. 

"It always amazes me to see the lifespan of the ancients," he said. 

"You're not young yourself, Vegeta." 

"WHAT was that?!" 

"SHUT UP! He's landing," Bulma said as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

"Women. They get so emotional. What brings you here?" 

"I wish to congratulate Trunks on his success as well," Piccolo said as the time machine touched down. Bulma waited for the hatch to open then ran over to hug her son. She was greeted unexpectedly by a cat, who jumped out of the time machine, ran past Vegeta, and came to rest near Piccolo's feet. 

"Is it an Earth custom to bring mangy animals back from the past?" Vegeta asked and the cat hissed at him. Trunks watched Loren as he climbed out of the time machine into his mother's fond embrace. 

"I'm so proud of you Trunks!" she cried as Krillin snapped a picture and Chi-chi turned and cried in Gohan's arms. 

"Thanks Mom," Trunks said and gazed at his father, who seemed to be hiding a smile in the smirk that he held on his lips. "Can I get the cat now?" 

"Why did you bring a cat back? Is there a reason for it? We have Siamese cats nowadays just like they had in the past," Bulma said as Trunks walked over to Piccolo and picked Loren up. 

"She's not exactly a cat," Trunks said. "Come on. Change into your normal form." 

"Change? Do you mean that this cat is a shape shifter like Oolong?" 

"Yeah." 

"Looks like a normal cat to me," Oolong said. "I don't think that thing could change into anything." 

Loren glared at him then jumped out of Trunks arms. She landed on the grass softly and everyone watched as her body began to change. 

"What kind of demon did you drag back from the past boy?" Vegeta demanded and Trunks looked at him. 

"I didn't bring a demon back, Father," he said as he watched Loren. "I brought...her." 

He pointed to the spot where the cat had been sitting. Loren stood in the animal's place, wearing a black top and brown pants, the only remembrance of the cat that sat there moments before. Vegeta's eyes grew wide in recognition. 

"YOU!!" he sputtered. "You shape shifting demon! You took advantage of me and made me return to my home as a failure. How DARE you show up on this world?" 

"I think I've heard this already," Loren commented. "Look when he brought me here, I wasn't aware that you'd be here as well." 

"Well he IS my father," Trunks explaned lamely. 

"Well how is it possible for me to be here with him?" 

"I'm more than willing to destroy you, woman!" Vegeta cried and Bulma smacked him on the head. 

"HEY!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?! TRUNKS IS HOME! DON'T YOU CARE?!" she cried and Loren lowered her head. 

"I'm sorry. I caused so much trouble in coming with you. I should have just let him destroy me," she said and turned away. 

"Stop that. I wanted you to come with me. I couldn't leave you. Not with as much pain as you were feeling. The two of you are just going to have to learn to get along." 

"Well, if my Trunks brought you here, I'm sure he had a good reason. Come on, why don't we go inside and have something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry, aren't you Trunks?" Bulma asked and Trunks nodded his head. 

"Yes I am, Mom. Hey Gohan! Nice to see you again," Trunks said as he walked up to his friend. Gohan smiled and patted the younger Saiyen across the back. 

"It's nice to be here. Hey, why don't we go in and hear about your journey?" Gohan suggested. 

"I'd watch Master Roshi around your friend, Trunks. You know how he gets with women," Krillin whispered and Trunks nodded his head. 

"Yeah...I had forgotten about that," he replied as he followed his mother into the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Piccolo watched them sit at the table and left the room. Disgusting, he noted then glanced behind him. 

"Why aren't you in there?" he asked and Loren shrugged her shoulders. 

"Because I don't eat or can you not remember that? What memories do you have of his and why?" she asked. 

"That is...hard to explain. How about you explain to me about yourself first?" 

"Explain what?" 

"Why you and Vegeta don't get along. You obviously can change forms so what were you when the two of you met?" 

"He refused to fight me as a girl so I just changed..." 

"Genders?" 

"If that's what you call it." 

"Let me see if I understand. When you fought him, you were a boy?" 

"Yes. He wouldn't fight me the way I look now and I didn't want the planet destroyed." 

"I see. Obviously he's never gotten over that defeat." 

"I'm sorry for it all happening. Perhaps Cell should have taken me with him to the depths of oblivion." 

"I'd be more than willing to take you somewhere," Master Roshi said as he approached her and Loren looked at him. 

"Where?" she asked. 

"My place. I can show you my...techniques." 

"Oh. Sounds like it could be fun. I think Rion was the last person I learned techniques from. I shouldn't have left him like I did. He gave me so much and the only thing I gave him was death..." 

"We're not talking about the same thing, are we?" 

"You know, since I had lived there for so long, I could sort of...feel when it was destroyed. I feel so bad for not being there to help the people that so willingly gave me a home. I failed those people twice. The Kais were forced to lose their home and then the Nameks. I really don't want the same fate to fall this place, wherever this place is." 

"Don't worry honey," Master Roshi said as he grabbed onto her arm. "I'm here for you. I'll protect you." 

"You never give up, do you?" Oolong asked as Master Roshi pulled Loren closer to him. 

"Be quiet Oolong. I'm merely trying to show her some of my great martial arts techniques. See now put your hands here and then..." 

"What does this benifit?" 

"It benifits...Ow! Why'd you do that? I was merely trying to give her some pointers," Master Roshi said as he rubbed his sore cheek. 

"Just be glad I wasn't angry or else I would have thrown you against the house," Eighteen said as she walked over to Loren. "Are you all right? You've got to watch out for him." 

"I'm okay, although I don't sense anything evil about him," Loren said. 

"You know, Piccolo, you could have very easily helped too. She is YOUR friend, isn't she?" 

"Why did you say it like that?! Besides, she knew my father. Not me. At least not technically," he replied as Eighteen brushed Loren's clothing off. 

"Let me tell you something. Vegeta is hard to accept, but he's not all that bad. I know. I hated him for a long time. I think a lot of people did. He's just abrasive to people but you've got to accept that. Plus, you've got someone willing to fight for your acceptance here," Eighteen said. 

"But who would that be?" Loren inquired as she turned her attention from a butterfly. 

"I think you already know." 

"It's me! I want you baby! Come on back to my place and I'll get you some real clothes to wear," Master Roshi said and Eighteen gave him a frigid glare. 

"Again, ignore him. I'm not talking about that idiot over there. I'm talking about the only person that's made an effort to keep you here. You must remind him of the past. At least what it used to be..." 

* * *

"That was really good, Mom. I'll help you clear the table," Trunks said and stood up. 

"That reminds me, Trunks. Where is she going to stay? Now that things have settled down a bit, you'll be starting school, won't you?" Bulma asked and Trunks looked at her. 

"Yeah I guess I will. I sorta forgot what with trying to save everyone," he said and Bulma smiled. 

"I understand. I'd have her stay here but I don't think they'd stand living under the same roof with each other." 

"I know what you mean. Well, I suppose I could take her with me. I kinda promised her I would..." 

"We could see if Chi-chi is willing to have her. I don't think she'd have any problems over there. Chi-chi doesn't have to put up with an angry bear," Bulma said and Trunks smiled slightly. 

"Well, I suppose I could ask. But, do you think Gohan's mom has the patience to put up with her? I mean she can get pretty emotional." 

"We could always have Piccolo watch over her." 

"Would Piccolo want to, though?" 

"If I could just kill that thing, there wouldn't be a problem," Vegeta said as he came into the kitchen. 

"Be quiet Vegeta! It's been enough having to hear you go on about how Goku cheated you by letting someone else kill him. I don't want to put up with this lamentation," Bulma said and Vegeta stared at her. 

"I am not lamenting over that creature! Lamenting is what you do when you lose the life of a loved one or family member and I most certainly do NOT love that creature!" 

"I'LL take her with me. She'd be in very good hands," Master Roshi said as he opened the kitchen door. Trunks looked at him and then thought of how Loren viewed the body. He got a sick look on his face and turned to his mother. 

"Mom you CAN'T let her go to Kame's House," he pleaded and Bulma looked at him. 

"Well I suppose that IS an option. Krillin and Eighteen live there too and you know Eighteen watches Master Roshi pretty closely," she said. 

"Yeah, but..." 

"I think it's a good idea." 

"But Mom, you don't know what she's really like." 


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks folded his arms in anger as he watched his mother explain the proposition to Krillin. 

"I don't know, Bulma. Don't you think she's better off with someone she somewhat knows?" Krillin asked. 

"Krillin, I'm not having a woman stay with Trunks while he's trying to go to school," Bulma said firmly and Krillin sighed. 

"But what about Master Roshi?" 

"Eighteen can deal with him." 

"We can give it a try but I don't think this is the best decision," Eighteen said. 

"I'd have her stay with me, but I can't. Not with the way they act around each other," Bulma said. 

"Let go of me," Loren said but Trunks held her tightly. 

"Stop taking everything so personally and I will. No one's trying to get rid of you," he said. 

"How can I believe that after I've been through so much?" 

"You know full well I don't want you around. Trying to be compassionate instead of allowing me to die," Vegeta said and Bulma glared at him. 

"Are you telling me that you don't like how your life is?!" she asked, her voice low and accusing. Vegeta's eyes grew wide momentarily as he took a few steps away from her. 

"I wasn't saying that at all! I just resent what that creature did." 

"Well without her you wouldn't be around right now. Do you realize that?" 

"Without her I could have successfully completed my mission and I wouldn't have had to live with the sting of defeat." 

"How do you know that? How do you know that you wouldn't have died when that planet exploaded?" 

There was a silence as Vegeta reluctantly came to a decision. 

"Fine. Let the boy take care of her. He wanted to bring that woman along. It's his problem." 

"That's not what I meant, Vegeta." 

"Look. That woman, if we're going to call it that, is his responsability. He wanted to bring her with him so he's going to have to deal with her. I don't want any part of it." 


	4. Chapter 4

There was nothing around her, but she could see flower petals raining softly down far beyond the depths of his eyes. She was calmed by it and she felt like she could almost touch them as she tried to reach that place. She had always been on the outskirts of it, always seeming to look on the outside in but she had always felt calm. It was as if this place was her own, just waiting for her to reach out and touch it. She remembered when, as a child, she would get so upset and then she looked into the young Kai's eyes, a calmness washing over her. Why did this person have it though? Why did the son of someone who wanted her dead because of a small injustice have access to her world, her place of contentment? She turned away, the image of what lay beyond the blueness of his eyes, the place deep within his being faded as she tried not to cry. 

"Are you all right?" Trunks asked as she walked over to the window. They had moved to his apartment near the school, with Bulma's rather reluctant help, and he had been showing her how to work simple machines when she had gotten a look on her face and lapsed into what seemed like a trance. 

"I'm fine, although I don't understand," Loren replied as Trunks watched her. 

"Don't understand what?" 

"Why you have it. Why you, of all beings in this universe, have it. I thought it was gone with Shin. I thought it had left me forever." 

"What are you talking about?" 

She shook her head and sat down. Trunks sighed for a moment then sat across from her. 

"You know, this isn't going to work if you refuse to talk." 

* * *

"Well West City inhabitents, it's going to be another schorcher so dress lightly, drink plenty of fluids and most importantly, keep cool," the radio said and Loren stared at it. She had sat on the edge of a coffee table most of the night after Trunks had tried once again to get her to talk. He had failed and he had become irritated. He had locked himself in his room and Loren sat where she had been sitting hours before. 

She heard movement in the bedroom and sighed. She so much wanted to leave him and to put him out of his frustration. Unfortunately, she had nowhere to go. She didn't know the layout of the land so she couldn't very well find a hiding place. It was then that she remembered her transformation ability. She closed her eyes just as Trunks emerged from the bedroom. 

"Don't tell me you stayed there all night," he said as the telephone rang. "Hello? Hey Mom. What? No. She wasn't there with me last night. Yes, Mom. I won't all right. Bye. Where are you going?" 

"She's mad at you because of me. I'm going to find my own place to live." 

"First off, you need to stop being so emotional. Second, no one said you have to leave." 

"But you get upset with me." 

"I'm afraid I'm not very patient. A trait from my father...unfortunately." 

"Yes, I know where it comes from. That time machine...will it work again?" 

"I don't know. Hey, do you want to go outside and look around?" 

"I guess." 

"You look tired. You didn't sleep any, did you?" 

"I couldn't because I had made you mad." 

Trunks knelt before her and placed his hands over hers. He gazed sincerely into her eyes and she glanced away. He placed a hand underneath her chin and brought her gaze back to his face. 

"What do you see in them?" Trunks asked. 

"Why do you want to know?" Loren asked. 

"I'm just trying to understand you. I really want to help you." 

"Why?" 

"I think you're special. You're like a family member I never had." 

She stared at him for a moment and he laughed awkwardly. 

"Yeah...that DID sound stupid, didn't it?" 

"I don't understand why you care. I don't know you and you certainly don't know me." 

"I want to know you. I'll get the door." 

She watched him stand up and walk towards the front door, which wasn't very far, for the apartment was small. Trunks opened the door and invited his visitor in. Gohan stepped into the apartment and looked around. 

"Nice and compact," he commented and Trunks nodded his head. 

"Yeah well, it was supposed to be just for me," Trunks replied. 

"Yeah. I bet the only reason your dad let her come with you was because he didn't want to deal with her." 

"Well he had a point. I'm the one that brought her back. She is my responsibility." 

"I don't want to be anyone's burdan," Loren said and Trunks stared at the nothingness he held in his hand. 

"Well my friend, it looks like you've got your work cut out for you," Gohan said and Trunks nodded his head. 

"Yeah, but at least I've got time for this kind of work. At least until school starts. Your mom doesn't need anyone around, does she? I know she's still upset with her loss but..." Trunks said and Gohan smiled. 

"Ah, you know how Mom is. She's fine. She's managed to get along this long but she still makes a fuss. I guess what I'm saying is that you can bring her over if you want." 

"I've got to find her first." 

"Why DID you bring her back? I'm a little curious." 

"This may sound stupid but she reminds me of what I felt when everything around me had been destroyed. My friends, my family...I know how she feels. I couldn't leave her in that time, alone with no one." 

"Why is this time any better for her?" 

"I want to help her. I don't know why, but I do. You know, I also think she could have defeated Cell if she chose to." 

"What? Come on, Trunks. My dad had to pay the ultimate sacrifice for Cell's destruction. Are you trying to tell me that if that stranger had come forth, Dad wouldn't have died?" 

"I don't know. There's a lot about her that I don't know. About her and Father as well and the last part I am most anxious to know about. You knew your father very well. I'm lucky to stand on the same ground as my father. I'd like to know more about his past, if I can, but I'm not going to hear it from him." 

"I see. So you brought her back in hopes of filling a personal need as well." 

"If I can get past the wall she's built up. I think there's a powerful ally within her." 

"Or a powerful enemy as Vegeta has said." 

"I can't believe Father's claims on that. I don't know what she was like back then, but from what I've seen of her, she can't be an enemy." 

* * *

Dende walked up to where Loren stood in a daze and greeted her. 

"You're the one that Trunks brought back, aren't you? I've heard about you," Dende said. 

"You know of the Kais, don't you?" Loren asked and Dende nodded his head. 

"I'd have to to be guardian." 

"Can you tell me if one is still alive?" 

"I...I don't know if I can do that. You see, I haven't been guardian for all that long and..." 

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked as he walked up to them. Loren looked at him critically. 

"What do you remember?" she asked. "Do you remember the Kais?" 

"The Kais? Which Kais?" 

"The ones that sent me to live on your world." 

"You're asking me to go to early childhood." 

"Do you remember?" 

"Parts of that time, yes." 

Loren turned to Dende and placed her hands together. 

"Is there a way that I can get to the Kais? Is there a way that I can see if they're still alive?" 

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Then please. I know what you once were. Take me down so that none of you has to put up with me," she said and Piccolo looked at her. 

"I can't do that. I am no longer like that. I choose to protect worlds instead of destroy them," he said. 

"Then what am I supposed to do?" 

"You're more than welcome to train here," Dende suggested and Loren looked at him. 

"Train...it's been awhile since I've done that. Is there a place away from everything? I wouldn't want to destroy everything," she said. 

"Yes there is. It's..." 

"Why don't you go back to earth and think this over rationally? I know Rion taught you how to act rational," Piccolo said. 

"You're right...I've forgotten that. I've just been so worried about not causing destruction that I guess I've forgotten some things," she replied as she sat on the ground. She closed her eyes and began to meditate the way her teacher had shown her. She let go of everything and sought out the power within her soul. She had been running for so long that she had forgotten the true teachings of her master. She had to regain what she lost and make her decision with a clear mind instead of one clouded with guilt and other dark emotions. 

"I didn't think she'd sit down right there," Dende commented. 

"Leave her alone. She's in a state of supreme concentration," Piccolo said. 

"But shouldn't we tell someone she's here?" 

"I will. I'm sort of unsure how she found this place, though." 


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks knocked on the door to his parent's house then opened it. He looked around for his mother, already knowing where his father was. 

"He's training as usual. Father, don't you ever give it a rest? Is your pride that important? Goku is dead and you're still trying to be better than him. Will your pride ever be satisfied? MOM! Where are you?" Trunks asked and Bulma's face appeared on a monitor screen. 

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked. 

"Well, I was wondering if you've seen her. She sorta...disappeared. I'd ask Father but, I don't want to get into an argument with him." 

"I haven't seen her. Do you think you're up to putting up with someone like that? You will be starting school soon, you know." 

"Yes, I know but if I don't put up with her, who will?" 

"You have a point there. I'd like to help you look, Trunks but I've got a lot of work to do. Maybe after I get done, I'll look all right?" 

"All right. Thanks, Mom. Guess I'll look somewhere else." 

He left the house and almost ran into Piccolo. 

"Hey. What are you doing here?" 

"We have who you're looking for at the lookout," Piccolo replied. 

"How did she get there?" Trunks asked. 

"I don't know. I don't know how she found the place, but you can take her back. You're the one that chose to let her live in this world." 

"I know. I'm constantly being told that. What choice did I have?" 

"Let's just hope that your efforts aren't in vain. Perhaps your father is correct. Perhaps she IS an enemy. We just haven't seen her true form yet." 

"I can't believe that, Piccolo. I just can't. I mean, I've seen the other side of her and I can't beieve she's evil." 

"All right. Let's go. I'll let you make your own judgement. It's just that I'm seeing the whole. I can see truth in Vegeta's statements and I can see the truth in yours. I think only time will tell when her true nature comes forth. My memories don't state her as evil, but those memories are from a long time ago. A lot has changed since when my father knew her." 

* * *

Loren sat still her mind focused on her past. Through the clouds of deception and pain that she brought upon herself, she returned to the time when she had lived on Namek. She saw Rion as he once was. He stood tall, a formidible Namek in his own right. His skin was of emerald green, his muscles a bright red. His upper arms bore sparse spots, she remembered as he gazed down at her with his dark eyes. She was at least fifteen at that time and she had entered into a rigerous training period with her instructor. Rion had seen the strength within her ever since she had been a small child but now, he sensed that she was ready. 

"Sit down," he said, his voice echoing in her mind. "And let go of your thoughts and fears. Focus on the strength within you. Focus on the force that makes you what you are. Focus on the core of your ki. Once you are in tune with that, you will become stronger. You must believe in the power within you before you can become strong on the outside," he said and Loren repeated the words, as a strange light encircled her body. Dende and Mr. Popo stood and watched in awe as Trunks and Piccolo touched down. Piccolo folded his arms and glanced at Trunks. 

"I don't believe talking to her would do any good right now. She seems lost in a faraway time," he said and Trunks nodded his head. 

"I understand. I'd like to stay here though. I want to be around when she comes out of her trance," he said. 

"One body. One mind. Through pain and suffering you must endure to bring justice back to the weak. You have seen your friends die and although, you can do nothing to help them, you can help others from suffering the same fate. You can always change the outcome of things," Loren said, her voice a soft whisper as she continued to stare at the memories of her past. The time that she spent on Namek was the time she most cherished. She had learned so much from the Nameks that she felt badly for not paying them proper respect for all that they had done. Perhaps she had been wrong in letting her own emotions consume her. She had been blinded by her own logic and she had failed to live up to Rion's expectations of her. 

She saw it all clearly, now. Why she had condemned herself to a life of solitude, away from the mass population of the universe. She had lost sight of what her master had once instructed her and she had fallen into the death grip of confusion and self-pity. 

"Is that why he wants to help?" Loren asked herself. "Can he see all that in my eyes, just like I can see that special place within his?" 


End file.
